


A Mother's Love

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Sarah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Omega Steve, Past Rape/Non-con, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes back home during spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this. I just wanted to show the dynamic between Steve and his mom. If you're not familiar with the series you might want to read [Be My Jedi Knight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2063430/).
> 
> This story is going to move in parallel with [A Father's Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4264035). Where in [A Father's Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4264035) we get Tony's POV and here we get Steve's.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :) :D

Steve walked into the front door and the first thing he felt were arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. He chuckled as he embraced his mom, Taking comfort in how safe he felt in her arms. How good it felt to be home.

“Stevie baby!” His mom said. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Hi mama.” Steve said, his voice muffled from where his face was squished in her shoulder, she was squeezing him so tight. She was so happy to see him. She pulled back though, with great strain, cupping his face with her hands as she looked at him. Searching his eyes.

“Are you alright?” His mom asked. Steve nodded.

“Yeah mama I’m fine.” Steve said honestly. When she was sure he was telling the truth, she kissed his cheek.

“Good, when I came to visit you a couple of weeks ago, there was something wrong. I thought I would have to kill someone.” She said as she hugged him again, a gush of protective pheromones filling the air. With that statement, Steve decided not to tell her about Schmidt just yet. She didn’t exaggerate when it came to her son.

“Did Sam drop you off?” His mom said as he kissed his cheek and pulled back, closing the door behind him.

“No, Tony did.” Steve said, hoping to God he wasn’t grinning like a giddy, love-struck omega as he spoke. Even though he totally was. His mom’s eyes shot up at him, though she seemed happy.

“Tony was here and you didn’t invite him in.” His mom said as she opened the door again, looking down the street. “Can’t you call him back? I want to meet him.”

“No, he had a meeting with his dad. He’s an omega too.” Steve said, also keeping the fact that Tony’s dad was the one and only Howard Stark. He wanted her to meet Tony first before bringing that up.

“Oh really, how wonderful. I want to hear all about this Tony.” His mother said, smiling a bright, happy smile. She took Steve’s hand and led him to the kitchen. “But over your favorite. I made you beef stew.” She said. And Steve knew that when she said she _made_ she meant she ordered. Alphas and kitchens didn’t get along very well. “And after you show me the little charm he got you.” She said. Steve buried his face in his hands.

“How? How did you hear about that when your three hours away.” Steve asked. His mother laughed.

“Your friends were quite happy to call me up and inform me that you were dating. And I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me.” She said as she placed a bowl of stew in front of him. It smelled delicious.

“We’re not dating yet. We going to go somewhere when we get back from spring break. It’s our first courting gift.” Steve said, thinking about how much he was going to kill his friends the second he had the chance.

“In my day, dating started with the gift giving. Let me see it.” She said jovially. Steve sighed, feeling the warmth in his cheeks, as he pulled his pendant from under his shirt, leaning over so his mom could see it. She squealed.

“Oh it’s so cute. What does it symbolize?” She asked. Steve sighed again, preparing to repeat the same words for what seemed like the thousandth time. As it turned out, having Iron Man picking Steve as his conquest, meant the entire campus knew about it.

“He chose the colors because my birthday is on the Fourth of July and it’s shaped as a shield because he said that it represents the fact that he will always protect me and shield me no matter what.” Steve said, smiling down at the charm. His mother beamed and kissed his cheek.

“Oh my, he sounds like a keeper. I can’t wait to meet him especially since he seems to make you so happy.” His mom said, pinching his cheek. Steve smiled.

“Well, he lives right here in New York. I can ask him if he’s free to come over one day during the break.” Steve said, wondering how Tony would it. He probably wouldn’t mind. He wondered if Tony would bring his dad along.

“Please do.” His mother said as she kissed his hair. “Now tell me about what had you so upset a couple of weeks ago.”

Steve groaned, “Nothing serious mama.” Steve said for what had to be the millionth time. She asked this question at least three times a day.

“Stevie, I know you better than you know yourself. Something made you awfully upset. I want to know what it is.” She said, more adamantly. Using the alpha approach. Steve sighed. She was going to wear him down eventually. And she was going to be so hurt when she found out.

“Tony took care of him. It. Tony took care of it.” Steve said. And that was the truth.

“No you said him. Who? Did someone hurt my baby?” His mom asked, her voice changing to something soothing but no less dominating. Her scent was filing the room.

“Mama, I just don’t want to talk about it.” Steve said, very sincerely. He didn’t even like to think about what happened. She sighed, hugging him yet again.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She said. Steve nodded. She sighed again. “Are you sure Tony took care of it?” She asked. Steve nearly laughed. The last he heard, Schmidt wasn’t going to MIT anymore.

“Yes, very.” Steve promised. She kissed his cheek.

“Alright, I’ll let it go for now if you make me one promise.” She said, looking down at him. Steve nodded. “The next time something else happens, you call and tell me immediately. No matter how upset you think I’ll be.” His mom said. No fair. She knew when Steve made a promise he would have to keep it. It was in his honest nature. And if he didn’t promise, she wouldn’t let this be at all.

“Okay mama.” Steve promised. She kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
